London Laughs
by dangerpronediva
Summary: Scooby and The Gang are on their holidays in London England! But they soon discover foul play in this British funland as ghostly occurences and strange abductions are taking place at a nearby theatre......new chapters added!
1. Chapter 1 The White Cliffs Of Dover

**A/N: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any related Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros characters. The plot and minor characters are creations of mine. This is a non for profit, just for fun piece of fan writing!**

**Chapter One – The White Cliffs Of Dover**

It was just approaching dawn as the large cruise liner came within sight of land. Few of the many passengers were up and about to see it, but two people were, and they were rewarded with a glorious sight.

"Wow!" said the girl softly as she gazed at the horizon, "I have never seen anything so beautiful."

"Me neither." Agreed her male companion, however his gaze was not upon the horizon, but upon the slender redhead standing in front of him.

Raising his eyes to see what had aroused her senses so, he was overawed by the sight of the seven chalk white cliffs that form the white cliffs of Dover. The white chalk in stark contrast to the fading dark blue sky gave the cliffs a mystic appearance. And as the first few rays of the dawn began to creep over the horizon, bringing tinges of pink and orange, to not only the sky, but the white of the cliffs; illuminating them resplendently so that the two who were watching were stunned into silence.

Turning his gaze away from the magnificent sight that greets many who cross the English Channel early in the morning, the young blond man rested his eyes upon his companion. He marvelled at the way the glow of the sunrise cast golden rays on her skin, making it look radiant, almost heavenly. And her eyes, her glorious blue eyes that already shone with excitement, flashed stars of gold as the sun caught them. Her hair seemed to be on fire as the day broke before them. She became a part of the amazing scene of beauty before him.

With the break of day came a swift breeze that rushed around the pair as they stood together at the bow of the ship. The young girl shivered as the cold became noticeable to both.

"Is this the so called English weather, we have heard so much about." She giggled as she rubbed her arms to keep warm, "Oh! I forgot I had my camera with me. I wanna take a picture of this."

"I have an idea." The young man took the camera from the girl and stopped a passing steward.

"Excuse me, I don't suppose you could take a picture of us, please?" he asked

"Certainly sir," replied the steward, taking the camera, "Stand together, lovely!"

The camera clicked a whirred, as the captured image flashed upon the small screen of the camera

"There you go sir." Came the clipped British accent of the steward

"Thanks." Said the young girl as the steward returned to his chores.

The pair continued to watch as cruise liner cut silently through the calm waters of the English Channel, the sun rose higher into the sky, bathing the world in its orange glow.

"Come on," said the young man, "we are nearly there now, lets go wake the others and get ready to come to port."

They walked arm in arm back towards their rooms, as their cruise liner began it's docking at the port of Dover.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! This is more of a token introduction really. If there are any inconsistencies I do apologise, but it is 2am GMT, and I am burning the midnight oil in a major way!**

**Please feel free to post a review, I know that there is not much to review but there will be soon. I will respond to all of my reviewers! More chapters up as I finish them!**

**Dx**


	2. Chapter 2 Driving Along In Their Automob

**A/N: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any related Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros characters. The plot and minor characters are creations of mine. This is a non for profit, just for fun piece of fan writing!**

**Chapter Two – Driving Along In Their Automobile**

"Jinkies! England at last!"

"This is gonna be a great vacation!"

"Jeepers! Think of all the sights we can see!"

"Like, bring on the fish and chips!"

"Rish rand rips! Mmmm-mmmm"

The exclamations came thick and fast from the mouths of the four teens and a dog that formed Mystery Inc as they stood on the docks at Dover Port. They had waited many months for this trip to London, England, and now they were actually here! It was too good to be true.

"And we can't come on vacation without bringing Old Faithful!" cried Fred as the Mystery Machine was lowered from the cargo deck of the cruise liner.

The gang piled their luggage into the back of the van and took their usual spots up front; Fred taking the wheel, with Daphne by his side getting the map out of her bag. Velma sat next to her, and was already hanging out of the window taking pictures, and Shaggy and Scooby were relaxing in the back seat, each munching away on a triple decker three cheese sandwich.

"Right. It will be about a two hour drive from here to London, Freddie. So I suggest we leave now and if we make good time we will be in our hotel by midday." Said Daphne, carefully tracing the route on the map

"I can't wait to get to London! Jinkies, home to Sherlock Holmes. The Tower of London, Buckingham Palace…" began Velma

"…and Harrods, and Harvey Nichols. Then there is Covent Garden, and then all of the theatres and shows…." Continued Daphne

"….and cool people with British accents….." Fred interjected

"…..and tea, and fish and chips, and big greasy fry ups!" Cried Shaggy

The gang laughed and Fred started the engine.

"Like, look out London! Here we come!" shouted Shaggy, as the Mystery Machine accelerated away from the docks.

As the van traveled along the road, Daphne read out some facts from a tourist book.

"That castle, up there on the hill look, is Dover Castle. It is really really old and is supposedly full of ghostly activity."

"Like we will stay well away from that then!" said Shaggy firmly, "Right Scoob'?"

"Reah." Agreed his canine companion

The two girls chuckled at the antics of Shaggy and Scooby, Fred merely grinned in the rear view mirror; his main focus was the road, driving on the left was strange to him and it required concentration on his part.

By his side Daphne yawned!

"Boy, am I ever tired!" she said sleepily, "That's what I get for getting up at the crack of dawn."

"There's a couple of blankets back there if you wanna go and take a nap." Offered Velma, "I could take over navigating if you want."

"How long we got to go, Freddie?" the redhead asked

"Bout another hour of driving. Although to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind a rest break for an hour."

"Like did someone say 'rest break'? Scooby and I are starved! Let's make like a food stop instead!" cried Shaggy from the back of the van.

The van continued on until it came to a large service area, the blond driver parked the van nearby the entrance to the diner.

"Well we are making good time gang, it is nine am. So if we stop here for an hour and a half, we will still be in London by midday." Said Fred looking at his watch.

The rest of the gang agreed. Scooby and Shaggy, accompanied by Velma, clambered out of the van and into the unsuspecting diner, whilst Fred and Daphne settled down into their blankets and fell asleep instantly.

Ninety minutes later they were violently awakened by Shaggy, Scooby and Velma returning to the van, the latter however had nothing to do with it of course. But Shaggy and Scooby in their usual goofball way were both carrying large BLT sandwiches in one hand and milkshakes in the other. One thing led to another, and poor Fred and Daphne found themselves attacked by bacon lettuce, tomato and bread.

"Ok, Ok!" Fred said, "We are up."

Velma grinned at the pair from the front seat.

"Nice nap?" she enquired

"Lovely!" grinned Daphne, who was busy removing the lettuce from her clothes; "Until these two decided to make me part of their sandwich!"

Once the gang had settled, Fred started up the van again. It was not long before the Mystery Machine was purring along the roads of London. Cries of amazement and delight echoed all over the van as the gang passed Tower Bridge and the Tower of London, the Southbank complete with London Eye. Soon it pulled up alongside a large hotel, where a young steward gave Fred the details of the underground parking.

"If you go into the reception and check in, sir, I will park your car and see that the luggage is brought up to your rooms." The blond boy marveled at the smart accent of the speaker.

"Cool. Here are the keys. Let's go and check into our rooms guys." Fred said.

"Wow!" whispered Daphne as she climbed out of the van and looked around. "London, we've arrived!"

**A/N: Well, what do you think so far? They have finally arrived in London. For those of you who live in (like me!) or know London very well, the hotel is a combination of one by the Strand Theatre, and also the International on the Docklands(it has underground parking) and, for story purposes, I have ignored the C-Charge.**

**Review if you want to, like I said, I will respond to all my reviewers. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, then contact me and I will consider it.**

**Luv to you all!**

**Dx**


	3. Chapter 3 Fish And Chips At Last!

**A/N: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any related Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros characters. The plot and minor characters are creations of mine. This is a non for profit, just for fun piece of fan writing!**

**Chapter Three – Fish and Chips At Last!**

"Wowee!" Shaggy and Scooby gazed around the large room, complete with en-suite bathroom,

"Like check it out Scoob'" Shaggy said, "They have gold handles on everything! Taps, door, toilet, wardrobe. This place is like uber-posh, we have to be like on our best behaviour."

Across the hall Velma was admiring her room, furnished with elegant furniture and an exquisite old fashioned four poster bed, the young girl felt extremely glamourous as she lay down on it, admiring the dark oak wood and the rich purple curtains drawn back at either side. Adorning the ceiling were lint gold cherubs and angels, frolicking on clouds. With such splendour and grandeur surrounding her, the young girl felt almost insignificant in comparison.

"Jinkies!" she whispered.

A knock at the door interrupted her reverie,

"It's open." She called

A young bell boy opened the door and brought in her suitcase,

"Your case, miss." He said politely

"Oh, thank you very much." The bespectacled girl said, as the young boy left.

Down the hall from Velma, Fred was unpacking his suitcase; organizing things in his usual tidy way. Once done he looked at his appearance in a long mirror, quickly smoothing out his hair, and straightening his trademark red ascot he walked slowly to the door of his room,

_What are you doing?_ He thought,

**Going to see her, what else? **Came the reply

_Why? Why would you even think that she wants to see you?_

**Because I am her friend.**

Ignoring the battle going on in his head, the young blond boy opened the door to his room and walked across the hallway and knocked on the door to 'Her' room.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was,

"Hey Freddie, come on in."

"Thanks Daph. Just came to see….er…" _What had he come to see?_** Her.**_ But you can't say that_ "I just came to see…if you…if you are ok in your room. Lovely isn't it?"

"I know they are so beautiful." She replied, "I have just finished unpacking."

The redheaded girl opened the wardrobe door, as if to prove that she had unpacked. Fred laughed.

"Shall we go and get the others? I can't wait to go and explore London!"

"Lets go then." Daphne said, "Oh, wait. I'll just grab a jacket."

"Like I vote we go get fish and chips!"

"Re roo!"

"We should go on a sightseeing tour!"

"No, we should go and get tickets to see a West-end show!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Guys!" Fred raised his voice over the disagreements, "Guys, calm down! We will get nowhere otherwise."

"Freddie is right. We need to be diplomatic about this."

Daphne and Fred bent their heads over a guide to London, discussing possible ways around the disagreements.

"Like…err…Velms…can I like..err talk to you?" Shaggy said quietly

"Yes, of course you can."

"Like I was thinking. You know your way around London don't you?"

"Hardly, I studied the map, and that's about it. Why?"

"Like, I was wondering if you would take me and Scoob' to a fish and chips shop? Then we could go on a sightseeing bus tour? That is like of course, if you like want to."

Velma blushed, in spite of herself.

"Sure." She glanced over at Fred and Daphne, "Fred, Daphne. Me and Shaggy are gonna, go and do our own thing. We will meet you guys back here for dinner later."

And with that the pair, followed by Scooby left the hotel. Fred looked at Daphne with one eyebrow raised;

"You don't think…." He said

"I dunno…"she said

"They can't be…"

"We will have to wait and see."

"So where do you wanna go then?" Fred turned to the young girl beside him

"To see a show. Please." She said.

"Ok, then. Let's go get some tickets."

"Like, oh boy! Fish and chips at last! How cool, Scooby!"

"Rish rand rips! Rummy!"

"Glad that you are enjoying them!" Said Velma as the wind blew her hair about her face.

They were sitting on the upper floor of an open topped double decker sightseeing bus, on a guided tour of London. They had been down the Mall and seen Buckingham Palace, and were currently going past Trafalgar Square. There was a chipper guide reeling off information and facts as they drove past things of interest, monuments, and important places.

"We are currently going past the Her Majestys's Theatre, where the popular show _'Phantom of The Opera'_ is, and has been, playing for twenty years to sellout audiences. Our next visits are Leicester Square and then Covent Garden!" her voice rang out across the bus as it continued along the roads of London.

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 3, I hope that you are enjoying it so far. My apologies for the time it has taken me to update, I have been busy starting a new job. Hopefully now that I am all settled I can really get down to getting on with the story. Thank you to all of my reviewers, I hope you received your replies.**

**E Knight: I started the ship in this chapter, however like I said I am not sure how it will develop! Watch this space, lol!**

**For general reference, all of the places, theatres and shows that are mentioned in this, and the next few chapters are real and can be seen in London.**

**Dx**


	4. Chapter 4 Theatre and Fear

**A/N: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any related Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros characters. The plot and minor characters are creations of mine. This is a non for profit, just for fun piece of fan writing!**

**Chapter Four – Theatre and Fear!**

"Wow! Freddie, this is gonna be so great! I cannot wait until this evening!" said Daphne as she and Freddie left the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane clutching tickets to that evenings performance of _'Anything Goes'_.

The two stood outside the theatre admiring the building and looking at the posters depicting moments from the show they were going to see when a scream pierced the air. Soon it was followed by more screams.

"What was that?" Daphne shouted

"It came from inside the theatre!" Fred replied, "Let's go!"

They ran inside the theatre and looked around. More screams could be heard.

"They are coming from the auditorium!" the redheaded girl cried.

As they were about to enter the auditorium, several staff members came running towards them, terror was written across their faces. Wrenching the door open Freddie entered first, closely followed by Daphne.

They entered a scene of chaos; people everywhere were struggling to escape from the narrow rows of seats, falling over each other in their panic. Fred ran forward to get a better view of what was happening, leaving Daphne by the doors.

Looking at the stage, the young boy saw the cast members and several of the audience looking anxiously up, following their gaze he saw a terrifying sight.

A ghost was floating around the auditorium, wailing. Her face was deathly white, but her eyes were purple and bruised, her skin was taught across her skull and was cut and bruised. She was wearing a flowing skirt and leotard that was tattered and torn, and on her feet were ballet shoes, that were also tatty and discoloured. The wail that was emitted from her mouth was piteous and unearthly.

Before he realized what was happening Freddie watched as the ghost swooped down towards the stage, heading straight for the lead female character. As the ghost pulled up out of her dive she grabbed the female lead and lifted her off of the stage.

"Hey!" the blond boy cried as he leapt up onto the stage trying to make a grab for the ghost and her captive.

In the confusion he was pushed off the stage. He fell heavily into the orchestra pit,

"oof!" he said as his head came into contact with something hard. The world around him went dark as he fainted into unconsciousness.

"Freddie!" Daphne screamed as she saw him fall.

Rushing forward the young girl found herself fighting a sea of people all wanting to exit the theatre. The ghost swooped upwards with her captive, and with an eerie shriek of delight she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Outside the theatre a red double decker sightseeing bus was driving by.

"And here we have one of the most haunted theatres in London, the Theatre Royal Drury Lane, where currently playing is the……" the guide trailed off causing the tourists on the bus to look around, trying to figure out why she had stopped talking. "What on earth is going on?"

"Jinkies!" Velma said as she saw people running from the theatre screaming and shouting in terror. "I wonder whats happening."

"Like, zoinks! Isn't that Daphne down there?" Shaggy yelled as he pointed out a figure in purple fighting against the crowd.

"Yes! Yes it is! Come on we have to get down there!"

"Rooby-Doo!" cried Scooby as he bounded down the stairs of the bus and out into the street

"Daphne! Daphne!"

"Like Daph! Wait up!"

"Raphne! Rop!"

Daphne heard her name being called, and momentarily stopped trying to get back inside the theatre. Suddenly she found herself being carried along by the force of the people escaping. Breaking free she rushed over to her friends,

"Guys! We gotta get back in there! Freddie is in there still. He fell from the stage, and I haven't seen him re-emerge!"

"Like woah! What's going on in there?" Shaggy asked

"I don't know. We bought tickets for tonight's performance then we heard screaming, so we rushed back into the theatre and it was chaos, people were rushing around shouting, clambering over each other, falling over, madness! Freddie ran forward to find out what was going on. I couldn't see much from where I was but I saw a cast member get lifted into the air, and I saw Freddie fall off of the stage. Also I heard this weird shrieking or wailing." Daphne explained as the three humans and dog weaved their way through the crowds to get back into the theatre.

**A/N: Ooooh! What is the mystery that the gang have stumbled onto? Will they find Freddie? Will Daphne get to see her show? Will Velma get to finish her sightseeing tour? And will Shaggy and Scooby get to eat any more fish and chips? Find out…when I submit the next chapter!**

**TandR: you were not wrong in what you assumed. That will develop more in later chapters, but you will have to find out to what extent…!**

**Hope you are enjoying the story! Like I said please review, or pop suggestions into your reviews. I will respond to all reviewers and all suggestions (sensible ones!) will be considered.**

**Dx**


End file.
